


You Say Your Prayers With That Mouth?

by sssweetdisposition



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssweetdisposition/pseuds/sssweetdisposition
Summary: Just little snippets of Shelby Goodkind swearing tbh.-She knows that Shelby was no stranger to vulgarity and swearing. Had heard it slip under the feelings of deep frustration on the island on more than one occasion. She just can’t help but think it’s partially her fault that it’s become more frequent due to habits rubbing off on one another with the time they’ve spent together. It’s endearing in a way, to see the blonde feel free enough that she can express herself without consequence. And hot depending on the situation. More than anything, she finds it’s another reason that she’s in love.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind & Toni Shalifoe, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	You Say Your Prayers With That Mouth?

It’s been five years since being stranded on the island. Four since being out of the bunker and dealing with the enormous settlement that all the girls were dealt. Three years since the eight reconnected in California after being free from the burden of high school, devastation, and overbearing expectations.

For the last two years, Toni has fell in love with life and along the way has learned to enjoy the quirks of it all. But it’s in these two years that she’s also learned of all the things on her growing list of reasons she’s fallen inexplicably, madly in love with the girl who still holds her southern drawl and has hair that shines tenfold in the light of the Californian sun.

She knows that Shelby was no stranger to vulgarity and swearing. Had heard it slip under the feelings of deep frustration on the island on more than one occasion. She just can’t help but think it’s partially her fault that it’s become more frequent due to habits rubbing off on one another with the time they’ve spent together. It’s endearing in a way, to see the blonde feel free enough that she can express herself without consequence. And _hot_ depending on the situation. More than anything, she finds it’s another reason that she’s in love.

* * *

“ _Motherfucker!_ ”

She hears the loud thud from the bathroom before the word is uttered and is already tossing off the blanket and springing off the couch. “Babe?”

Her hand pushes the white door that was left slightly open and she peers her head inside only to see her girlfriend laying in the bathtub, utter defeat on her face as the water from the shower pours over her and she clutches her hip.

“I slipped.”

“I see that” she answers lightly, eyes scanning the blonde for any further damage while holding in her laughter. Though she used to go hunting with her father and spent much of her time doing activities that required poise and elegance, Toni has come to learn that this Shelby – the real Shelby – has a knack for being clumsy.

She moves fully into the bathroom, kneeling next to the tub and placing her hands under her chin on the edge of the porcelain. Green eyes finally landing on her, a slightly lopsided smirk on her face. “Don’t you laugh at me, Shalifoe.”

“I’d never.”

* * *

“ _Drink up, bitches!_ ”

The plastic cup that’s thrust into her hand holds some sort of pink liquid that’s partially now sloshed onto the hardwood floor of Fatin and Dorothy’s seaside home. It’s funny seeing Shelby like this. So uncaring. So wild. So absolutely free with reckless abandon. She turns to Martha to cheers and then brings the cup to her lips, tasting the sweet alcohol.

“If this was any sweeter, I think it’d rot my teeth like, literally, within seconds” she cringes, Martha sputtering and secretly spitting it back into her cup at the same time.

The pout that forms on the blonde’s lips is pronounced; her expressions multiplied by the inebriated state. “Oh, come on, it’s not that bad. Look!” And the next Toni knows, the cup is snatched from her hand and the two best friends are left standing side by side in shock while her girlfriend empties the cup in three large gulps.

She can’t help but laugh. It’s a sight she loves but at the same time, she knows Shelby’s hangovers are unmatched. “And with that, I think it’s time to head home before Fatin finds you and makes this somehow worse.”

“Don’t be such a party killer, Shalifoe. I just found the tequila and you’re up first!” Because of course, she just had to find them.

* * *

“ _Fuck._ ”

She hears it breathlessly muttered somewhere near her ear. Feels the reaction to it as her stomach twists deeply in the best of ways. The hands at her sides clench and unclench at the material of her cotton shirt as she eases up on the pressure of her teeth, coming away from a heated neck only to return to pepper kisses in their place.

“Toni,” she starts, “I need -”

Her sentence is cut off with a kiss. She knows what Shelby needs. Has learnt every tick, every inch, every gasp, and every touch over the last two years.

“I know”, she whispers. The brunette raises up slightly to peel away her overworn t-shirt then moves to do the same with her girlfriend’s, kissing up her stomach as more sun kissed skin is revealed.

She hovers over the body writhing in anticipation below her before slowly settling herself so their overheated skin touches. “Better?”

* * *

“ _Well, I’m sorry, but I think I have a reason to be freakin’ the fuck out._ ”

It comes out as irritated. She knows Shelby isn’t angry at her. Right now, all she needs from Toni is for her to sit and listen and try to help her through whatever mental turmoil was happening. “She wants to talk. That could be a good thing, right?”

With moving out to another state and into her home with Toni, she left her old life behind and was essentially cut off from all Goodkind family relations. It was difficult at first. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Toni could see the toll it had on her, but each day they worked through it. Each day got better, and each day there would be more lightness to her as she got used to being free of her burdens.

“If I know JoBeth Goodkind – and I do know my mother – it’s not gonna be one quick conversation. This whole ordeal is gonna last longer than my daddy’s list of Christian Do’s and Don’ts for Christmas Day Behaviour.”

She’s not sure at all what that means. She’s had to get used to a lot of her girlfriend’s peculiar phrases and sayings over the last couple years. Her hand slides lazily across their kitchen island, reaching for the hand that’s tapping its fingers away at the marble, not holding the phone.

The distraction works for a moment, hands twisting to grasp the one offered and eyes meeting hazel ones.

She squeezes reassuringly. “Whatever you want to do – talk to her, or not – I’m always here.”

* * *

“ _Your adorable fuckin’ face was like, straight outta one of those God-awful horror movies._ ”

Her heart is pounding a mile a minute, hand crushed closely to her chest as she tries to take deeps breaths and recompose herself. Her girlfriend is red in the face, tears at the corner of her eyes from laughing so hard that she’s struggling to wipe away.

“Shelby, I almost socked you in the face with my fist” she cries.

Soft hands meet her shoulders and it steadies her slightly. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t resist” she smirks. “For someone that loves to be the bull will horns, you scare faster than a horse in mud”.

There’s a heavyset frown on her face. One thing about Shelby that she’s learnt the most is that she’ll try at every opportunity to disarm her. And every single time, it’ll work. She’ll deny it if anyone asks, but there’s a certain tenderness that the blonde always manages to bring out of her.

“You’re lucky I love you, Goodkind.”

It’s murmured as faces inch closer to one another. “I’m thankful every day”.


End file.
